Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/ Tylko przyjaciele
Czwarty odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica. Opis Przyjaźń Hermiony i Sophii umocniła się, tak samo jak znajomość Hermiony i Fineasza. Flynn coraz bardziej olewa Izabelę, a zwraca uwagę na niebieskowłosą. I on nie jest jej obojętny. Młodzi nie mają problemów z dogadaniem się, jednak Hermiona odrzuca wszelkie myśli, które podsyła jej Adventutrówna na temat domniemanego zauroczenia Flynn'em. Boharerowie *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Fineasz Flynn *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Ferb Fletcher *Irving Du Bois Fabuła Nie widzieć czemu Hermona nocowała u Sophii. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu czuła się tak swobodnie, opowiedziała jej o całym swoim życiu, o tym jak wyglądało jej życie na Bellum, o swojej rodzinie i o wszystkim co ją dręczyło. Nigdy nie była aż tak otwarta, Sophie była pierwszą osobą, której zaufała. Blondynka nie mogła uwierzyć w to co opowiada przyjaciółka, brzmiało to jak jakiś pokręcony film science-fiction bez happy-endu, ale mimo wszystko jej ciekawość rosła. Obie czuły, że znalazły bratnią duszę. Całą no przesiedziały w pokoju Sophii. -Ale ty serio nie znasz swojego ojca?-pytała Sophie, dla niej wszystko było zagadką -Niestety, ale zawsze byłam go ciekawa, jaki on jest, czym się zajmuje i czy w ogóle wie o moim istnieniu. -Nie przejmój się, ja nie znam na przykład swojej prawdziwej matki. Ta którą widziałaś to nowa dziewczyna taty,a ten mały chłopiec, to jej syn. A ty masz rodzeństwo? -To bardziej skomplikowane-głos Hermiony stawał się nie pewny, tak jakby odpowiedź sprawiała jej problem -Jak to skomplikowane? Masz czy nie masz?-Sophie starała się nie zaciskać, jednak ciekawość brała w górę. -Podobbno mam. Mama opowiadała mi wiele razy o moim bracie, ale nie znam go. Podobno jest gdzieś na tej planecie, ale nie wiem dokładnie gdzie.. -A nie jesteś ciekawa? -Pewnie, że jestem-ton głosu niebieskowłosej nagle stał się bardziej żywy-ale co to da, przecież nie przelecę całej planety. Nawet nie wiem jak wygląda... -A twoja mama nic ci o nim nie mówiła? -Mówiła tylko, że nie odziedziczył mocy, więc został na ziemii. Tylko tyle wiem. Rozmowa zapewne by trwała nadal, jednak rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. -Która godzina?-zapytała ze zdziwieniem Hermiona. Była prawie pewna, że jeszcze godzinę temu była 01.00 -Nieźle, 08.00-Sophie spojrzała na zegarek po czym wybuchła śmiechem-otworzę, bo rodzice pewnie w pracy, a młody w jakimś przedszkolu czy coś Obie jeszcze w piżamach poszły otworzyć drzwi. Ku ich zdziwieniu za progiem ujrzały Fineasza, Ferba, Izabelę, Irvinga, Baljeeta i Buforda -Irving!-Sophie nie kryła radości-czeeeeść Wszyscy poza Izabelą byli w dobrych humorach. Ona była tu tylko ze względu na Fineasza -Tak coś czuliśmy, że cię tu znajdziemy Holly-zaczął Fineasz-Przepraszamy za wczoraj, jakoś głupio wyszło. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz? -Nie,no co ty?-odparła lekko zmieszana Hermiona odganiając jednocześnie włosy z oczu-Pewnie, że się nie gniewam... -To super!-Fineasz nie krył zadowolenia-to może jak się przebierzecie, to wpadniecie do nas? -Jasne, czemy nie? Po godzinie cała paczka była już na miejscu. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili, poza Izabelą. Czarnowłsa miała wrażenie, że Flynn nie odstępuje Holly na krok i rzeczywiście miała rację! Fineasz i Hermiona świetnie czuli się w swoim towarzystwie, zresztą tak samo jak Irving i Sophie. -Wszystko dobrze, Izabelo?-Shapirówna usłyszała za sobą piskiliwy głos Baljeeta -Tak, wszystko super-Izabela próbowała nie dać po sobie poznać, że gdyby mogła, rzuciła by się na Hermionę z zamiarem zamordowania jej. Musiała dawać wrażenie, że ma to gddzieś -Na pewno? Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak... -Baljeet, ty serio nie zauważyłeś jak to wszystko się zmieniło?!-Izabela nie potrafiła już dłużej dawać wrażenie poważnej, jednak nie mogła powiedzieć prawdy Hindusowi-odkąd pojawiły się te dwie wszystko się zmieniło. Nie budujemy rzadnego wynalazku, bo Fineasz jest zajęty niebieską! Wszystko sie zmieniło na gorsze! Nie rozumiesz, że zaraz przestaniemy być potrzebni?! -Myślę, że zbytnio dramatyzujesz-Baljeet próbował jakoś załagodzić sytuację-Myślę, że to tylko przejściowe, bo Fineasz i Holly mają wiele wspólnego. Pozatym on chyba chce jej zainponować, bo... -Jak to chce jej zaimponować?! -Nie dałaś mi dokończyć. Chce jej zaimponować, bo ona chyba mu się podoba i on jej chyba też... -Sam nie wiesz co mówisz. Baljeet!-mimo, że Izabela sama to przeczuwała, to nie mogła znieść tego, że mogła by być to prawda. Przez cały czas łudziła się, że się myli-Fineasz jej nie kocha, tylko ona mu się narzuca, a on chce być tylko miły. Nic więcej pomiędzy nimi nie ma! -Jak uważasz-Baljeet spojrzał na Izabelę jak na wariatkę, a następnie odszedł w kierunku Buforda. Izabela nie dawała tak łatwo za wygraną. Hermiona od tego momentu była jej wrogiem numer 1, a jeżeli Iza kogoś nienawidziła, to ten ktoś nie miał już praktycznie życia.. -Ej, Fineasz!-Izabela zwróciła się do rudowłosego po czym ten automatycznie na nią spojrzał-może dla odmiany coś zbudujemy? -Świetny pomysł, Izabelo. A co byś chciała zbudować? -Co ja bym chciała?-Izabela nie wyglądała na zadowoloną-Przecież to ty zawsze masz pomysły! -No tak, ale..-Fineasz wyglądał na trochę zakłopotanego-Byłem dzisiaj taki trochę zajęty... -Widzę-Izabela wyglądała na wściekłą i rzeczywiście była wściekła -Ja może zostawię was samych-Hermiona poczuła niezręczną sytuację i poszła w kierunku Sophii i Irvinga-Przeszkadzam wam w czymś? -Nie, coś ty!-Sophie w przecziwieństwie do reszty tryskała optymizmem-właśnie gadamy o superowości Fineasza i Ferba! A właśnie-Sophie i Hermiona odchodzą trochę dalej-Ty wkońcu bujasz się w Fineaszu czy w Ferbie? -W rzadnym z nich!-Hermiona z uśmiechem na ustach wywróciła oczami-Fineasz to tylko mój przyjaciel, pozatym Izabela zamordowała by mnie gdybym z nim chodziła, a Ferb.... widzisz, on wydaje mi się kimś wyjątkowym, ale kiedy wyobrażam sobie chodźby nasz pocałunek, zaczyna mnie mdlić. Chyba rozumiesz? -Właśnie nie bardzo, ale jeżeli chodzi o różową, to ostatecznie ty masz przewagę... W tym samym czasie trwa rozmowa Fineasza z Izabelą -Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi-Fineasz nie mógł już pozbierać własnych myśli-cały czas coś ci nie pasuje, kiedyś byłaś inna... -Ty też byłeś inny, lepszy... -Na prawdę nie wiem o co ci chodzi -A ja mam wiedzieć?! -Przynajmniej powinnaś... -Wiesz co, jeżeli tak chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, to ja może lepiej pójdę... Izabela wyszła z ogródka, a po chwili Fineasz wybiegł za nią -Izabelo, zaczekaj! Reszta towarzystwa przyglądała się wszystkiemu ze zdziwieniem -Holly, facet ci ucieka-Sophie z dziwną powagą w głosie stwierdzia fakt, po czym Hermiona spojrzała na nią zażenowaniem... Kategoria:Odcinki